


Orange Soda

by merryghoul



Category: Leverage, Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A virtual reality program goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Soda

**Author's Note:**

> [comment_fic prompt: Leverage/Torchwood, Alec/Tosh, "This fantasy(/kink) turned out to be a lot messier than I thought it would be"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/77343.html?thread=17889055#t17889055)

Hardison sat by a computer. He and Tosh had created a virtual reality program that allowed people to take part in their wet and messy fetishes without actually getting soaked in various messy items such as mud, pie and whipped cream. One of the levels in this program included orange soda, per Hardison's request. 

"Are you ready to do this, girl?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tosh said. "Let's hope this works. Maybe the parts I put in the virtual reality headset won't make it act crazy."

"Let's do this."

Tosh put the headset on and slid on virtual reality gloves. Hardison started the program.  
The virtual reality program put Tosh in an empty inflatable pool. Tosh took off her virtual reality clothes and stood in the pool. 

A virtual reality person that looked like Hardison walked up to naked virtual reality Tosh. He was carrying a six-pack of orange soda. Virtual Reality Hardison put down the sodas near the pool. He opened one of the orange sodas and poured it on Tosh.

The soda in the program actually felt like real soda. It smelled and was sticky like regular soda. (Tosh was amazed that she could smell the virtual reality soda. She knew the device she put in the gloves would allow her to sense the soda, but smelling the soda? That was unusual, but Tosh let it go in the moment.) Tosh began rubbing her body with the virtual reality gloves to take in the soda.

Virtual Reality Hardison kept unscrewing the sodas until every bottle of the six pack was poured on Virtual Reality Tosh's skin. He then left and returned with two Super Soakers. 

Standing 25 feet away from Virtual Reality Tosh, Hardison began shooting the Super Soaker at Tosh. The Super Soakers were filled with orange soda. Tosh turned around to get the orange soda all over her virtual reality body.

Then the virtual reality program turned off.

"Hardison, what happened?" she asked.

"Uh, Tosh?"

"What?"

"Don't take off your headset."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to take that off for you."

After a few moments, Hardison took Tosh's left virtual reality glove. Tosh felt a small pinch on her hand—she realized Hardison wasn't taking off the gloves with his hands. Something _really_ went wrong. The right glove was removed next. 

Finally, using a pair of rubber gloves, Hardison took off the virtual reality headset. 

Tosh looked down at her body. Somehow, the virtual reality program had stripped Tosh of her clothes. She was naked and dripping in orange soda. The smell and the feel of the orange soda had somehow turned into a reality.

"I told you not to put that alien thing in the virtual reality headset."

Tosh sighed. "I didn't do enough tests on the piece. I'm sorry, Hardison." 

"It's okay. Where are the mops around here?"

"I'm not sure. Ianto usually takes care of that, but he's gone home now."

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure I have a lock-picking kit in my bag if we need it. But, yeah, you're gonna need a shower first. And I don't have any spare clothes."

"I can get a gown from the medical bay."

"Well, good luck with that."


End file.
